


The Truth About Pickles

by Tallywagger



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywagger/pseuds/Tallywagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got really sleepy and this came to end. Really I just wanted to write the conclusion and post it. Was written high and in one shot. Hope you like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Pickles

They were all hanging out in the recreation room. Murderface was playing wheelchair-bound, Toki was scrolling through face friends, Skwisgaar was slowly passing out while playing his guitar, and Pickles and Nathan were watching a documentary on the TV about how potato chips were made.

The boredom on Pickles' face was pronounced. "Nate'n, change the channel."

Nathan's eyes darted to his small friend sitting beside him. The room suddenly went quiet. Murderface, Toki, and Skwisgaar both directed their attention to the ginger and the giant. They were all familiar with this challenge for control that could rarely occur between the two. They sat there in dead silence, waiting to see what would happen next.

"No."

Pickles face twisted at Nathan's response as Nathan went back to watching the documentary. Skwisgaar opened his dethphone and typed in Offdensens number, ready for just in case something bad was about to happen. The rest of the boys began to get closer to the exit door.

"Nathan." He was pronouncing his words as clearly as he could. "Change. The. Channel."

"No. I'm watching chips."

Pickles shot up from his seat, ripped the channel pedal from the cords and threw it at the TV, knocking it down and breaking it from its hanging position. He then glared down at Nathan who immediately tackled the small ginger.

They began wrestling and throwing punches at each other.

"Why did you do that!"

He started scratching at Pickles, struggling to keep the lithe body under his control.

"No one wants to watch yer stupid ass dahcumentary 'bout potato chips!"

Pickles started biting Nathan, attempting to pry himself away enough to throw more punches to his noggin.

Skwisgaar pressed the call button and started screaming in to the dethphone for Charles to come to the recreational center. Toki and Murderface almost ran from the room, but Murderface convinced Toki to stay behind with him and watch the drama unfold from behind the other couch.

Nathan and Pickles became an entangled mess of bruises and fury. Charles and Abigail quickly ran in to the room and tried to pull them apart. Suddenly.. 'riip!'

Pickles gave out a soft whine. "Ow.."

The fighting stopped. Every single face in the room went from confusion to frightened and worried. Nathan looked from the blood trickling down Pickles' face to the clump of firey red ropes he held in his hands feet away. He was in disbelief. Charles loosened his grip Nathan, who rushed to the side of Pickles. Pickles held his hand to his head. Nathan removed Pickles hand and saw that the ropes he held in his hand were indeed the ropes that adorned the ginger's balding head. His face turned from curiosity and worry to guilty.

Nathan stared at the clumps of dreadlocks in his hands. "Oh no. Pickles. I'm... oh no.." He slowly handed the dreadlocks to Pickles, who accepted them.

"Picklesch are you okay?"

Skwisgaar picked up his guitar and started picking, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "Ja Pickle dat ams bloodys."

Toki sat by Pickles, just staring.

Shit. They're breaking the rule! No caring allowed! "Yeh, dood, no.. uh... don't worry i'm okay!"

Pickles stared up to Nathan who, from only Pickles view, was crying. His face turned redder than his hair. Shit! He couldn't let his best friend get exposed like this! It wasn't a big deal anyway.

"Nate'n don-... Nate'n i'm cool i'm okay, see?" He put on his signature smirk, but Nathan's eyes were like a puppy who just got kicked. He sighed.

"Look, Nate'n. I'm okay. Look.."

Nathan stared at Pickles who then began to hold his breath. The boys stopped and began staring with Nathan as the tiny redhead started pushing pressure to his head. They all stared in amazement as one, two, three, all dreadlocks Nathan ripped out began pushing out of the drummer's scalp. Within one minute, Pickles hair was fully replaced!

Nathan tried to hide his laugh. "Pickles.. are you made of fucking play-doh?"

Pickles didn't care to hide his laugh. "Nah, Nate! I'm made of that one Lucas Crazy Hair Mexican candy!"

The two stood back up, grabbed a beer, and went on their merry way as Toki, Skwisgaar, Murderface, Abigail, and Charles stood in shock at what they just witnessed.

(Alternative ending: After Nathan said "No.", Pickles and Nathan both embraced in passionate kissing. The couch needed to be burned after that.)


End file.
